


Taste of sin and torment

by Menfinske



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Kink Meme, Vampires, hints of Aramis/Athos, irresistable Aramis, irresistable Athos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, so, I did a kink meme fill :D<br/>Aramis and Athos find out what's been happening lately to make them feel different. and also why people keep staring at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of sin and torment

**Author's Note:**

> http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/1669.html?thread=2109317#cmt2109317  
> Vampires (because I am weak)
> 
> Cardinal Richelieu is a vampire, has been for a very long time. He turns Treville into a vampire too and has to teach him his new existence. Especially feeding, how the persons life experieces effects the way they taste. Relive a trauma and the taste is bitter and strong. Passion is sweet and powerful. Treville revells in experiencing all 4 of his 'favourite' musketeers, each of their unique flavours and extracting their innermost thoughts and secrets.
> 
> He is even more enthralled when Richelieu shows him he can 'persuade' (control) anyone into doing practically anything he desires, and he desires quite a lot. To cover their tracks the recipient has to drink a small amount of vampire blood to erase all evidence of activity (bites, scrapes, sore in various places)
> 
> Treville has a favourite (Aramis or Athos would be my favourite) whose taste is intoxicating, who he can't seem to get enough of, as a result he overendulges and the recipient is taking in too much vampire blood than should be. They are being inexplicably drawn to the other musketeers, can see their blood pumping and the urge to taste is almost overwhelming. The others are not unaffected and are finding the other somehow more aluring.
> 
> It could lead to Treville taking too much one evening and said favourite musketeer having to be turned also. Leaving another vampire to be taught the art of taste.
> 
> \-- I love Interview with the Vampire and Lestat\Louis.
> 
> \-- Basically what you want is what Treville (and me) wants, anything goes. Although either Aramis or Athos would be my favourites. Think it could be interesting for Aramis , an already aluring character to be rendered nearly irresistible. Or distant Athos to suddenly become quite unbidden. Great, now I want both.
> 
>  
> 
> This kink meme specifically appeals to me because of the effect on Athos and Aramis. So I hope Anon can excuse my skipping the first part, because I’m pretty certain that would end up worthless anyway (I’m bad at starters xD)

Aramis shakes his bleary head. He’d always been a morning person before, but lately he just felt so good. He shrugs it off and heads into his small bathroom, making sure he’s not only presentable, but as good as he can be today. 

Athos wakes up and the head ache stays away. That’s almost two weeks in a row now. And he hadn’t been drinking less. Or had he? He shakes his head and goes to collect a buckets of water. He could do with a bath now that he has some time left before he needs to be at the garrison. 

“Aramis,” Athos nods his greeting. The two of them are among the first present.  
“Athos! Since when are you not sleeping off your hangover in the morning?” Athos shrugs.  
“Haven’t quite been able to answer that myself,” Athos replies, feeling self-conscious with all the eyes on the two of them. Aramis follows his gaze.  
“Oh come on, what’s the problem? They’re just looking,” Athos raises a brow.  
“For now,” he adds. Aramis chuckles.  
“Come on, let’s see what Treville wants,” he says and steps away, toward the office. They mount the stairs together and Athos can feel a shiver through his spine, though the cause would be a mystery.  
“I’m sure he wants a lot of things,” Aramis jokes.  
“There you are. I was about to send for you. You are to stand guard at the palace today. The king has called an impromptu meeting. I will send d’Artagnan and Porthos after you when they get here,” Treville hands each of them a scroll and Athos nods, walking out. 

Standing guard at the palace is usually not all that pleasant. Their uniforms seem too hot in the summer sun and standing at the palace means wearing their cloaks as well. But for once, Athos doesn’t even feel sweaty at all. The sun is unpleasant for his eyes, as always, but his hat is sufficient in drowning out a headache caused by this. No, this time his nerves are because of the stares he keeps receiving. He and d’Artagnan aren’t standing close to Aramis. But their attention is drawn toward the two of them anyway. It’s uncomfortable enough, but in a room full of nobility it’s worse. Especially if someone recognizes him from the old days. 

The day passes quickly (though uncomfortably with all the stare) and twilight finds them at Treville’s office again. The garrison is now empty and the taverns are quickly filling up. Athos is thinking whether or not to go tonight.  
“Athos, Aramis, come in,” Treville greets them and lets them enter.  
“No incidents have happened at the palace today,” Athos lets Treville know.  
“So I hear. That’s not what I wanted to speak about,” Athos feels his mind starting to become foggy, his body heavy and his eyes sleepy. “Close the door and windows and come over here,” Athos nods, follows the orders obediently and joins Aramis on Treville’s lap.  
“And now?” Aramis asks, sounding as much in a trance as Athos feels.  
“Now, I think it’s time for dinner. Don’t you agree?” they both nod obediently. Treville smiles predatory and bares his teeth. “Then bare your neck to me,” Athos finds his body shifting without giving a command but he’s feeling so content he doesn’t bother fighting. He feels it when Treville’s sharp fangs pierce his skin. He drinks only a little bit.  
“Now, Athos, why don’t you ask Aramis here how his day has been?”  
“How’s your day been, Aramis?” Aramis smiles.  
“It’s been good. Mh, the looks I kept getting. Absolutely amazing,” Athos watches as Treville brings his head down to his neck and pierces the skin. He drinks for a while, much longer than it seemed to Athos but then he retracts.  
“I’m sure they were looking. You are very pretty. And charming too, when need be,” Treville coos and then brings his wrists to his mouth and bites down on both. “Now, drink it up and forget about this,” Athos obediently locks his lips around the wound and sucks greedily. He can see Aramis doing the same and he catches the other’s eyes. 

“Athos?” Athos is startled awake and looks at Aramis’ dishevelled hair.  
“Aramis? What are you doing in my lodgings?” Athos asks after making sure they were his.  
“I don’t know,” Aramis replies looking as confused as Athos feels. Athos quickly throws off the blankets and is relieved when he sees both of them are wearing their clothes. From yesterday. Not their night clothing.  
“We must’ve drank a lot,” Athos says but he notices his lack of a hangover afterward.  
“I suppose so. Though I don’t remember even drinking anything. I remember being in Treville’s office and then nothing,” Athos cocks his head.  
“Maybe it was some bad food? I don’t remember anything anymore either,” Athos feels a bit dazed. He’d been having memories that didn’t add up for the past two weeks. But never no memory.  
“I guess it must’ve been. What time is it anyway?” Athos looks out the window.  
“Early. The sun’s just coming up,” Athos isn’t tired at all. Aramis doesn’t seem to be either.  
“Something strange is going on,” Aramis eventually decides.  
“Yes. But there’s probably not much use in dwelling over it. Come on, we better get ready,” Athos gets up and walks into the bathroom, needing to take a piss. Then he takes off his jacket and shirt and walks back to get clean ones.  
“Have you been working out?” Aramis asks, walking closer.  
“Not more than usual,” Athos doesn’t pause to check what Aramis is on about.  
“Athos, I think someone is drugging us. Or, me at least,” Athos raises a brow. “I’ve been strange the past two weeks. And it’s only getting worse. And the strangest thing is: I know it’s strange and all, but I feel better than ever,” Athos sits down.  
“I know the feeling. But what kind of drug would possibly have that effect?”  
“I don’t know, but we sure should be finding out. Come on, we need to visit a shop,” Aramis finally seems determined to do something.  
“Which one,” Athos shrugs his leathers on and places his feet in his boots.  
“Not like this I’m not. I need to freshen up,” Aramis looks in the mirror and frowns. “Never mind, I’m good,” Athos smirks and lets Aramis go first, following him out onto the streets.  
“Okay, I’m telling you, if you even once make a wrong suggestion in the shop she’s going to kill you. So let me do the talking, okay?” Athos nods. He hadn’t been planning to take the word anyway. He looks at the sign when Aramis walks in the door. A shop for herbs. And not one of the common ones by the rest of the shop front. A woman appears behind the counter.  
“What can I help you with?” she asks, then looks at them and shuts her mouth a blush spreading over her cheeks. Aramis smiles and, using his usual charm, walks over to her.  
“Well, my lovely lady, my friend and I might have a little bit of problem. And then I thought, who better to ask for help than such an intelligent, trustworthy lady as yourselves,” Athos raises his brow. Aramis’ banter seems to be working better than ever.  
“And what problem would that be, monsieur?”  
“Well, we might be getting drugged. And we were wondering, in such in exquisite shop, there must be some herbs to counter the effects?” she nods and leads them to the left of the shop.  
“Well, there are several herbs for that. The one most people chose when they don’t know which drug it is would be vervain. Unless you know what it is?”  
“No, that’s perfect. And I’m sure the lovely lady would be able to tell us how to use it as well? After all, you seem to know your herbs quite well,” Athos actually is getting a bit amused. The woman seems to be really falling into Aramis’ tricks like no other ever had. Her face is entirely pink now.  
“Of course. It’s liquid, so a drop or two during every mail should be sufficient.”  
“Ah, that shall be very easy. And how much would madam like for it?” Aramis is about to take his bundle but the woman stops him.  
“That’s okay, monsieur. I’m glad to help. Take this for free,” she hands him a little sample. Aramis takes it with some (well-hidden to those who don’t know him) surprise and bows, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it.  
“Thank you very much madam,” he says. Athos nods his thanks as well and they leave.  
“If I knew you got supplies for free I’d have asked you to collect all our stuff,” Aramis chuckles.  
“It’s a charm,” he says. Then he turns serious. “Two drops each. Open your mouth,” Athos does and lets Aramis place two drops on his tongue before doing the same to himself. “Better hope this works. It tastes vile,” Aramis pulls a face.  
“Yes, about that. If it works, we have to pretend it doesn’t to whoever is drugging us,” Athos says.  
“Why?”  
“Because we need to arrest him. We need evidence,” Aramis nods.  
“Sure,” with that they leave for the garrison. It won’t be long until they’re expected now anyway. 

The evening finds the four of them chatting enthusiastically in the tavern. Or, alternatively, being dragged away. At first it’s ladies, who take their chances with both Aramis and, to everyone’s surprise, him too. He brushes them off, politely, he’s still a gentleman, and eventually he flees from the pressing women.  
“Hold up,” he hears Aramis call behind him.  
“I imagined you’d like the attention,” Athos asks with a smile.  
“I do, but you and I still have a problem. And I’m not about to let it be ruined by women, no matter how beautiful or willing they are. Or how many for that matter,” Aramis chuckles. “I bet they wouldn’t even mind if they weren’t the only one,” Athos can’t help but chuckle at the way his friend delivers it. Then they say Treville approaching them.  
“Would you two mind coming with me for a bit?” Athos can’t help his surprise but he nods and follows anyway. Then he catches Aramis’ eye. Trying to tell him something. Five and a bit years have taught them how to interpret gestures and such well enough and, though he realizes what Aramis is saying, he doesn’t have a clue how it makes sense. Aramis is telling him about Treville’s voice. That it was different than normal, almost lazily seducing. And that he obviously didn’t expect them to disobey even if it was a strange request at this time. Then he gestures that he must be the one drugging them.  
“Lock the door and close the windows behind you please,” Athos does so. “Good. Now, come here,” Athos can’t help but be surprised by the request. He’s obviously expecting them to sit in his lap with the position he’s in. shoving his wonder (and pride) aside he does as told, taking his left leg. Aramis comes to sit on the right, the two of them facing each other. They’re not expected to say something so they both remain silent.  
“You two are so delicious. I could smell you coming from a mile off,” Treville tells them. Athos meticulously makes sure to keep his face in check, not displaying any thought or emotion. He’s good at it from years of practice, but Aramis’ face looks shocked. Athos warns him with his eyes to remain stoic. Aramis tries. “Yes. And I think I’ll start with you today, Aramis,” Aramis doesn’t react but his eyes shine in sudden panic. Athos decides that if he tries anything too much he will stop this act.  
“Yes, sir, I’d like that,” Aramis says when Treville is obviously expecting a response.  
“Good, good. Bare your throat then,” Aramis does so, and Athos tenses despite himself. If they’d done this before it’s obviously nothing fatal, but baring your neck isn’t easy when you’re a musketeer. Treville buries his head between Aramis’ shoulder and neck and.. Athos can’t see what he does but Aramis’ eyes look shocked. It doesn’t take long before Treville pulls back.  
“Always so obedient. Now, Athos, will you be a good boy as well?” Athos nods and bares his throat, and then he feels what had Aramis shocked. Two sharp points against his skin. Then through it. His mouth closing around the wound he made. And sucking. Athos can feel his blood leaving his body, so he must take it pretty quickly and, just when he’s about to get dizzy, Treville pulls back. He looks at them both and smiles.  
“Mh, you always taste so good. Now, here, drink it up,” he bites his own wrist and brings it to their mouths. “And forget this happened. You returned straight home after you came back from the tavern,” Athos locks his mouth around the wound and starts to suckle, disgusted with himself for doing it but needing to keep the act up anyway. He’s surprised when he can’t get more and, when he pulls back, notices the wounds aren’t even visible anymore.  
“What the hell was that about?” Aramis cursing was rare. But after what they’d just did, he can appreciate the sentiment.  
“I have no idea. Come, let me bandage your neck,” Athos says, heading to his lodgings. Aramis rubs over the patch of skin.  
“Athos. Athos! Athos, look,” Aramis shows his neck. No proof that something happened. Just a clean patch of skin. He frowns. “You too,” Athos rubs it and indeed feels no wounds.  
“I think we better figure out what that’s about. Quick. Treville isn’t exactly a man we can just dispose of,” Aramis nods and they keep heading to Athos’ lodgings.  
“He drank our blood. He fed us his. What’s that about? And how does he make us forget it like that. Drugged or not, he obviously expected us to be conscious. And I paid attention, nobody slipped us anything. There was only that stupid voice which he used,” Aramis starts, plopping down on the closest chair.  
“What if it’s not drugs? Aramis, didn’t you say the monastery you grew up in had books? On demons and such? Drinking blood sounds demonic enough to me,” Athos says.  
“Yes, but I didn’t believe in it. I never paid attention.”  
“Nothing that comes back to you now?” Aramis shakes his head.  
“No, but if it’s in the books, I’m sure we could ask the preacher if we could have a look.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. For now. We need to find a way to get proof though. And to know if there’s others like him. If there aren’t, then we go and see the book. Because if I were one of them and there was a book with information on us, I’d make sure it was protected by one of our own.”  
“Right, that makes sense. But how do we find out? Or are we everyone’s favourite snack?”  
“I guess we’ll find out. And I’m not a snack,” Athos pulls a face and Aramis chuckles.  
“Oh yes your are. A cute little baby snack. You looked so adorable sitting on big papa Treville’s lap..”  
“You sat there too, might I remind you. And besides, I don’t think it matters one way or another. We’re not supposed to remember,” Athos tells him, pulling him down to the ground.  
“Mh, but we do. And really? Since when do you think you can overpower me?” Aramis chuckles, lunging back at him. 

Standing in Treville’s office the next day isn’t exactly comfortable, but Athos puts on his poker face and carries through. Aramis is used to hiding behind his charm and flirtations anyway, so in the end nobody really notices anything’s different.  
“It’s only a simple patrol. I suggest we switch teams for a change. Porthos, d’Artagnan do you agree?” they nod, shrugging casually.  
“Good. Come on Aramis,” he urges the man and they head to the East.  
“Okay. How do we figure it out. I think I might know someone who’s at least not a demon,” Athos raises his brows.  
“Unless we missed the apocalypse, I think most people aren’t,” Athos points out.  
“Yeah, but someone who can help I mean,” Athos nods.  
“Okay. But we do have to break up some fights before people notice we weren’t doing our duties. And considering last night’s revelations,” Aramis nods. Athos thinks he’s probably going to be crazy by the time they’re done. Everyone is staring at them. Not even hiding it. And Aramis seems to be enjoying every second of it.  
“Here we are,” Aramis eventually managed to get them to a house in one of the more secretive parts of Paris. Athos barely ever comes here but trusts Aramis enough to know the way back.  
“Aramis! Good to see you my friend,” a man greets them when the door opens. “Come in, and bring your friend,” they step inside and Athos immediately notices the paintings on the walls. He shivers and follows Aramis through, glad for his presence.  
“Olivier, this is Athos. We’re here to ask you about something?” Olivier studies them both for a while and Athos shifts uncomfortably.  
“You’re under a vampire’s influence,” Olivier says.  
“Well.. that’s what we came to you about. Something’s been happening to us and we think it might have demonic influences. But how do you know?” Olivier leaves for a bit and comes back with a scroll. Athos eyes it curiously.  
“By your appearances of course. The vampire can take and give blood. If he takes and wishes the subjects to remain unconscious of that, they get its blood. The blood changes a subject. They grow stronger and faster. They heal faster. And what gave you away of course, the vampire’s blood makes you irresistible,” he says it all very matter of fact but still Athos chokes on his water. That explained the looks he’d been getting. Aramis looks at him in amusement.  
“But the vampire. Are there a lot of them? Around Paris. We know who’s been doing this to us, but there’s no way to prove it. And he’s in a position to do quite some damage if he discovers we know.”  
“I don’t know how many there are. But I can tell you how to recognize them,” Athos nods. Aramis shifts closer. “They will avoid the sun. always remain in the shadow. Even the reflection of the light will scare them off. Because of this they are pale. What you can do to draw them out is to put them in a position where they can’t avoid the light discreetly. Or you can stake them and watch how they die. If it’s normal, you probably killed a human.”  
“Is that the only way?”  
“For you two? I fear it is. For those not under their influence, they can tell. The same way you two are recognizable. To get someone to admit that, however, is something else. Men will only be willing to admit it about women and women will never tell you.”  
“Thank you, Olivier. I suppose we have to find a way now,” Aramis stands and thanks his friend. Then he turns to Athos, obviously waiting for a thanks as well.  
“Yeah, thank you,” he says. He feels even more awkward knowing the attention is on him now. At first he simply thought it was Aramis, but now he knew it wasn’t. “Wait! What if we take too much blood? Do we turn as well?”  
“That is a possibility. Though it would have to be a long time before that were to happen.”  
“How long?”  
“Well, it’s not an exact science. Without anything bad happening? I’d say.. a month. Give or take a week. If one of you were to die though, well, it’d happen within a week.”  
“We’ve been feeding off him for two weeks now,” Aramis seems sort of panicked.  
“I know. Better make sure we don’t die and find a solution before we turn anyway,” Athos says.  
“Although I have to admit I love this irresistibility thing,” Aramis smiles cheerfully at everyone they pass on their way back to the garrison. Athos raises a brow.  
“I figured,” he remarks dryly. Aramis scowls.  
“You like it too.”  
“No, I really don’t think I do,” Athos protests. Aramis doesn’t argue but looks unconvinced.  
“I could do with a drink. Let’s see if our little vervain madam will be the only swept off her feet by our appearances,” Aramis smirks and leads them toward the closest shop they know to be run by a woman.  
“Bonjour, my beautiful madam,” Aramis enters, making a grand bow to her.  
“Bonjour milady,” Athos tips his hat. He sees a blush spreading on her cheeks. This is ridiculously easy.  
“Ah, bonjour, what can I do for you?” she asks.  
“We were hoping to buy some wine. Maybe you would even like to drink it with us?” Aramis asks, a big (read fake) smile on his face and his eyes dancing with amusement (and not because she was so lovely. Aramis is having way too much fun with this).  
“Oh, monsieur, I would be honoured too, but I’m afraid I’ve had to swear off on the wine. I do have wine though, perhaps even some fine enough for the two of you. I’m sure you’re used to quite the exquisite beverages,” yeah, if the cheapest wine at every inn was exquisite. Okay, true, Athos had been used to it. But not in years.  
“Ah, it would appear so. But I have no doubt that such a lovely lady has a fine taste herself. I’m sure your choices will be absolutely flattering for us,” Aramis walks after her. She blushes even more and Aramis glances at him with a very happy face indeed  
“Well, these are the wines I have. I do hope you find a good one from it,” she turns to leave but Athos senses their charm will wear off if she’s not looking so he steps forward.  
“Madam, you truly have appear to have the best beverages in all of Paris. Might I say even France?” she blushes again and Aramis looks at him approvingly.  
“Oh, I don’t know if I would say that but..”  
“Of course, I understand. A lady never tells, does she? But you see, Aramis and I can keep a secret,” she looks back between the two of them.  
“Well, maybe I do? But I can’t tell you the supplier, I know that’s what you want. My husband does the orders,” Aramis raises his brow and, behind her back of course, makes a gesture that Athos can only interpret as Yes!  
“I’m sorry to hear. Such a lovely lady as yourself, surely she should be trusted more by her husband.”  
“I’m sorry to hear as well. Such a lovely lady, I wouldn’t mind a date. But I would never dare to steal another man’s love, and I can see he loves you well, madam,” Aramis takes her back to his care and Athos relaxes, not hiding his smirk when Aramis says this.  
“Oh, yes he does. Now, about that wine, which one would you like,” Aramis feels his pockets and Athos knows he’s got his bundle there.  
“Oh, Athos I forgot my money, would you mind paying?” Athos reaches back to take his out but the woman stops him.  
“Oh, my darling. You can pick one you like. Keep the money. Just don’t tell my husband about this, okay?” she says. Athos smiles his most charming (and feeling royally fake) smile and thanks her gratefully while Athos bows again and takes her hand, pressing a kiss to it.  
“We will not forget your hospitality madam. It will remain in my heart forever, I fear,” and just like that they walk out with a bottle of one of the most expensive wine’s between them and not a single sou lighter. 

“We’re definitely going shopping together in the future,” Athos smiles when they reach a court, where they lean against a tree and share the bottle between them.  
“Mh. Takes a lot of time though. Don’t take it the wrong way but it would be better if it was quicker. What if anyone walks in while we’re busy? I mean, even you realized the spell would be over once both us were out of side, and, no offense my friend, you’re quite dense when it comes to these matters.”  
“None taken, though I’ll have you know I was married once,” Aramis looks at him.  
“I know. But it ended with her cheating, right?” Athos shakes his head.  
“No. I fear it’s a bit more dramatic. And definitely less something I want to talk about. This is really good wine though,” Aramis chuckles.  
“Good distraction. Yeah, but about that, do you think it’ll get easier? I mean according to Olivier we were still changing. What if it’ll end up being enough not to put up an effort?” Athos reacts to the name under the influence of the wine and Aramis seems to notice. “Yeah, I know he’s a bit strange, but he’s an alright guy.”  
“It’s not that,” Aramis looks at him curiously. And in between the wine, their friendship and the secrets they already share, Athos gives in. “It’s also my real name. Olivier d’Athos.”  
“Really? Mh, think I’ll stick with Athos. Suits you better,” Aramis chuckles. But Athos can see, under his joke, the recognition in his voice and eyes. “Although it probably pays a lot less.”  
“Mh, with our new charm, I’m sure I can handle,” Athos shrugs. He can see it clawing at his friend.  
“Okay, I’m curious. Why on earth would you leave that life behind to become a musketeer.”  
“You became a musketeer,” Aramis rolls his eyes.  
“Yes, I grew up in a monastery though.”  
“Because that life was never cut out for me. And because of my wife. I couldn’t bear living there anymore, so I hid, took on my new identity and called in the last favours to get me into the musketeer’s guard.”  
“What did she do, Athos? I can tell how much it’s haunting you. You can trust me,” Athos sighs.  
“She.. she had two faces, apparently. Behind my back she was a criminal. I didn’t find out until.. until she killed my brother. I had her sentenced to the gallows. But I could not witness her death. I turned away, like a coward. And now I know that she’s still alive. Because I didn’t have the heart to follow the order through. A lot of people she killed or put away without reason,” Athos looks at his boots. After today, he’d started to get used to the people watching them, knowing it wasn’t going to change back to the way it was. He just had to make peace with it. But now, in the middle of his breakdown, he glared at the people. It was no use. The blood in his system had rendered it useless. They still were drawn toward the two of them. He could probably attack them and only half would flee… and that’s when he sees it. Or notices it. Whichever you prefer. “Aramis?”  
“Yes?” Aramis had caught on to his tone.  
“Please tell me I’m hallucinating that everyone’s veins are standing out rather obviously,” Aramis looks around and pulls a face.  
“I’m afraid I can’t. I see it too,” Athos groans, feeling his mouth water about the contents of these veins. He sees Aramis struggling too.  
“They weren’t there this afternoon. And we didn’t have any more of his blood. Why are we seeing it now?” Athos asks.  
“We should leave. Get out of public. Hope Treville won’t be looking for us tonight,” he says, getting up. They leave the empty bottle of wine behind. On their way they see d’Artagnan walking alongside Treville. They look at each other wide-eyed.  
“He’s going to do it to him too, isn’t he?” Aramis asks.  
“I fear so. But there’s nothing we can do about that. Just hope it’s his first time,” Athos hurries along, not trusting himself right now. “it must be the wine. I have no idea what else it can be.”  
“I suppose so. But it doesn’t change anything. My mouth is watering just looking at everyone,” Athos walks faster still until they shut the door behind them in Aramis’ lodgings.  
“What do we do now?” Athos asks, pacing the room. The haze in his head had cleared just a bit. He needed to think. And not about blood. Anything but blood. Blood..  
“I think I may have a solution. Though I doubt it’s any good,” Athos raises a brow.  
“We drink each other’s blood. May not be very nutritional so if we need it, it’s no use but if it’s just the thirst.. well, we could at least try. We know it anyway, we’d only end up making a mess if we ignore it now and attack someone later. Athos nods.  
“Sure. I suppose so. But we don’t have fangs… do we?” he opens his mouth to feel over his teeth. No, maybe a slight bit sharper than normal, but definitely not fangs. And probably his imagination anyway. Aramis takes a knife.  
“Good thing we bear arms,” he says, cutting his wrist and handing the knife to Athos. He smells the blood flowing out and he cuts himself. And then he pauses and smells.  
“Aramis? I think we’re further along that I’d thought,” Athos realizes when he can smell it so clearly and, in that smell, that delicious elixir of Aramis, he can distinguish two different smells. Aramis’ human blood and Aramis’ vampire blood. He smells his own arm and can make the same difference.  
“I suppose so. But we don’t know how to go back yet. I don’t want to be a demon,” Aramis says.  
“Neither do I. But I believe that dinking each other’s blood might make it worse. It’s already largely vampiric,” Athos points out.  
“Yeah, I know. But we can’t risk attacking someone later either,” Athos groans, realizing they’re at a check mate. Then he sighs.  
“Yeah, you’re right. Here,” he offers his wrist and receiver Aramis wrist in return. He locks his mouth around the wound and suckles on it. It tastes different from Treville and not just because it’s mixed with human blood. No, it tastes sweeter. Familiar. Passionate. He suckles more enthusiastically, it’s much better than Treville’s blood.  
After what feels like an hour of just suckling each other’s blood, Athos finally draws back. Aramis takes a number of unrushed suckles before he too draws back. They remain silent for a long while, just staring at each other, realizing their situation is worse than they’d thought before.  
“I suppose we better go to bed now,” Aramis says. “You can sleep here if you want,” Athos nods, taking off his boots and leathers and shuffles in behind Aramis.  
“Maybe we should talk to Treville after all. If what Olivier said is true, he can’t kill us anymore anyway,” Athos says. Aramis nods.  
“Yeah. It can wait until tomorrow though,” Athos nods, drawing closer to the body before him without noticing. 

When they wake up in the morning Athos realizes it’s getting ridiculous. The both wake up with a bed head, but as soon as they get up it goes to the way it’s usually styled. He hasn’t needed to trim his beard in over a week. And the same seems to go for Aramis. They look as if they had a week of sleep and are now fully relaxed and awake, instead of having woken up five minutes ago and having slept for a few hours tops.  
“What if I want to grow my beard though?” Aramis wonders when he looks in the mirror.  
“Where you planning to?”  
“No, but what if?”  
“I don’t know. Better not shave it off until we get the answer,” Athos replies, tying his boots.  
“So, we’re going to find Treville and then what? Demand answers? The man doesn’t even know we know,” Aramis returns from the bathroom.  
“I don’t know. But we can’t live like this either. If there is a way to stop us from changing, Treville’s the most likely to have it,” Athos shrugs, then pauses when Aramis is right in front of him.  
“And what if it was Treville’s plan?”  
“Then we’re done for. We’re going to be vampires very soon if somebody doesn’t tell us how to stop it,” Athos sounds defeated and he knows it. Aramis nods.  
“Okay then. Better hurry,” and with that they go out the door. It’s not even sunrise yet and the streets are mostly deserted. The few prostitutes still up and about offer to do them for free. Athos has to pull Aramis along when there’s suddenly three beautiful women around him, offering their services. Aramis complains but keeps walking anyway.  
“There he is,” Athos points, the garrison was empty and so was his office and the stables. But they find him stalking around one of the closed taverns. Athos coughs when they’re close enough and Treville gets up.  
“Athos, Aramis. I was just about to head home, so if you would let me pass,” he’s using that voice again but, when they don’t budge, he raises a brow, frowning. “You’re not influenced by it anymore?” Aramis shakes his head.  
“Yesterday was pretend to, for the record,” he says proudly. Athos glares at him and Aramis holds up his hands, telling Athos to go ahead.  
“We need to know how to reverse the change,” Athos says without preamble. Treville sighs and looks around.  
“Follow me,” they do so and are very surprised to find themselves with the cardinal as audience.  
“What are they doing here?” Richelieu asks, distaste clear in his voice.  
“We want to know how to undo the change,” Athos demands, realizing he must be a vampire too.  
“You bloody idiot,” Richelieu tells Treville. “I told you to take it easy. Too much and they would change. And yet here they are, even somehow knowing it was you. Well, musketeers, there’s no way to undo it, so bugger off,” Athos stands his ground and Aramis seems even more determined.  
“There must be one. At least to slow it,” the cardinal beckons them over and, after a moment of hesitation, Athos steps forward. The cardinal slides one sharp nail over his skin to make him bleed and takes a drop on his hand. Then he chuckles.  
“I don’t think there’s a way at this point. You’ve had each other’s blood. Very convenient for not attacking other, but definitely messing with the regular process of becoming a vampire,” Athos must look just as confused as Aramis because the cardinal sighs. “A vampire is sired by one vampire. Your sire is the one who’s vampire blood you have in you at the final moment of your human life. Your drinking each other’s blood sped up the process and you made sure you had two sires at that point. The final stage of your transformation has already begun. But how exactly it will end, I’m afraid I can’t say. I do believe there’s never been someone with two sires before. At least, none that survived. So run home, kill yourself I don’t care. I’m not responsible for the mistakes Treville makes,” the cardinal glares at their captain.  
“But wait, before you leave. I’m your sire. I can teach you,” Athos catches Aramis and sees his own sentiment reflected in them.  
“We’ll sire each other. This is your fault anyway,” Athos says then, walking away. 

“We’ve been given the week off,” Porthos informs them when they arrive at the garrison the next day. D’Artagnan seems put off by this, not knowing what to do.  
“Good. I think I can really use it,” Athos says honestly. He really did need time to figure out his new life. As a vampire. As a two-sired vampire. One of the two only in the world. Man he needed some wine. D’Artagnan looks worry but Athos brushes it off. With their new charm, it doesn’t even take a lot of trouble. Then he turns to Aramis.  
“We need to figure things out. In private,” Aramis whispers. Athos nods and they head back to his lodgings. Then Athos wonders:  
“Why always my lodgings? Yours are always closer.”  
“Yeah, but yours are bigger. Which I suppose you never paid attention to, but believe me, I did,” Athos smirks.  
“Ah,” he only says though, taking his keys and opening the door. He turned to the kitchen and immediately poured both of them some wine.  
“I’m actually starting the wonder if it’s a good idea. I mean, not taking Treville as a sire I mean. We don’t know anything about it,” Athos shakes his head.  
“No, it’s a good idea. My instincts tell me sire is a big deal. I’d rather not have someone I don’t trust as my sire and, more importantly, I’d rather have my best and most trustworthy friend as my sire. We’ll figure it out. How hard can it be,” Athos says, sitting down.  
“That’s true. I’m glad to have you as my sire, that’s not it. But we do need to know how it works. Why we’re vampires. How do we feed? Can we survive on each other?”  
“And they couldn’t tell us anyway, if what the cardinal said is true and we’re a new species. I’m pretty sure the cardinal didn’t lie about that, at least.”  
“That’s true. So, how do we figure it out?”  
“By taking slow steps. And making sure we don’t need to leave the house any time soon,” Athos says, getting up to check the cabinets. “If we need to feed while on the streets would be bad. Do we even eat food anymore?” he asks then, frowning.  
“I don’t know. Come on, we don’t have to go shopping straight away. That way we’ll know if we need food before we head out,” Aramis pulls him back down. Athos obediently sits on the chair. He takes his own glass and drowns his wine, leaving him with an empty glass in his hands. It breaks when he tenses. Athos groans.  
“We’re stronger now. I forgot,” Athos says, picking up the shards and putting them in a bin. He cuts himself. When he sits back up the wound’s already healed, but a small drop of blood is sitting there still. Aramis takes his finger and brings it to his mouth, licking the digit clean. His eyes seem to shine afterwards.  
“You know, we’d have to taste other blood to make sure, but by the way such a little drop makes me feel I’d say our blood is the perfect sustenance for each other,” he says. Athos frowns and Aramis brings his own finger up, using one of his fangs to draw a bead of blood. Athos licks it clean and feels the impact. It revives his entire system.  
“It would appear so. Well, at least that means we don’t have to attack anyone in order to feed,” Athos says, quite happy about that. 

When the week’s over, Athos is quite content being what he is. They’d gotten time to figure it out, to get used to it and to relax as well. Aramis and he were closer than ever. It felt good.  
“I thought I’d shaken you guys off,” Athos announces when he joins the three of them. Aramis had gone ahead.  
“For about a week,” Porthos says, clapping his shoulder.  
“What a man has to do for a month?”  
“That depends. Which month?” d’Artagnan jokes.  
“Next one?”  
“Mh. Blowjobs for the entire garrison. Throw in a hand jobs for us and you get an extra week,” Aramis raise his brows seductively. It doesn’t work on Athos but he can tell the rest of the garrison notices and is interested.  
“Ah well. Better wait another month. Hoping to get a better offer,” Athos admits defeat.  
“And I was so looking forward to those services,” Porthos complains.  
“Here’s a few sou, go check out a prostitute,” Athos holds out his bundle. Porthos chuckles and he pockets again.  
“Then again, that’s only if you need it. I bet you a blowjob that I could get it for free,” Aramis wiggles his eyebrows.  
“So could I,” d’Artagnan protests.  
“And me too,” Porthos joins in. All eyes rest on him.  
“Come on, Athos. What do you say. You and me against these two. For the record, that means you’d be getting laid and get two blowjobs if we win,” d’Artagnan snorts.  
“Fine. But I’ll have you know I’m more than capable,” he adds in Porthos and d’Artagnan’s direction. They don’t challenge it verbally but they do agree to the deal.  
“Wait, here’s the deal. You two are a team and we are a team. If neither of you gets it for free, you get to suck us off. Both of us. Each. If one of you gets it for free, you get to suck us both off with the two of you. And I both of you get it free, you’re off. Same goes for d’Artagnan and me of course,” Porthos lays it out. “And it has to be within hearing distance. So we know nobody cheats.”  
“Fine. But we get to choose the girls ourselves,” Aramis puts in. And that’s how the bet’s made. D’Artagnan is eager to start and he looks around carefully before choosing. He takes a pretty girl, but by no means the most beautiful one on the court. They arrange themselves so they can hear and see it without getting too obvious about it.  
“Bonjour madam,” d’Artagnan nods to her and has a big smile plastered onto his face. That’s when Athos notices.  
“We’re not the only ones,” there’s a very faint glimmer around the man and they both recognize it for what it is. The charm of vampire blood.  
“Probably not much though. It’s barely visible,” Aramis points out. They’d gotten pretty good at discerning it. Porthos didn’t have it over him.  
“Not enough,” Athos remarks with amusement at the look the woman gives d’Artagnan. Maybe a bit more cheery than with anyone else, but definitely taking the bait that easy.  
“15 Sou,” she says easily.  
“Ah, but my lovely madam, that’s no price for love. Love should be free and untameable, not for sale and to be bought,” Aramis coughs his laugh back. It’s obvious she’s not falling for it.  
“This is not love. This is business. And if that doesn’t suit you, you should go elsewhere. Or maybe go for one of them. They’re not used to even the poorest glancing their way,” and with that she leaves and Aramis laughs for real.  
“Oh shut up. As if you can do any better. Porthos, you better get one for free,” d’Artagnan seems put off. Porthos claps his back.  
“Sure thing, lad,” he says, getting up. Porthos is obviously more aware of his actual chances and he walks over to one of the uglier women. They get into position again.  
“Hey there, madam,” he greets her. She turns around.  
“3 Sou,” she says with a broad smile (which definitely doesn’t improve her looks).  
“Not even for a half one,” d’Artagnan shakes his head.  
“What about free?” Athos asks, amusement clear in his voice. He receives a glare.  
“Ah, you see madam, that’s the thing. I think I left my bundle somewhere inside the rooms last time. I was thinking, maybe you and I could have a little fun and then I go search for it,” she’s looking suspicious now.  
“And run off without paying I’m sure.”  
“Well, for a handsome stud like me?” Porthos shows himself, posing. The woman chuckles.  
“Very well, musketeer, but it doesn’t pay my bills and while I’d be out there with you my stomach would still be empty,” she says, brushing him off. He tries a few more times but eventually retracts.  
“So, whatever the outcome, you lose,” Aramis says.  
“No, we can tie. You still need to do it,” Porthos protests. Aramis smiles broadly.  
“It’s not even a challenge for me. Athos, why don’t you go first,” Aramis looks at him. He’s already set his sights on someone. So he nods and walks over to her. Unlike the other two, who’d gone for the blondes, he approaches a woman with dark, curly hair halfway down her back. Her green eyes are pretty and her face seems very nice too.  
“Well, he’s confident at least,” d’Artagnan says while they get into position. Athos smirks slightly and approaches her sternly.  
“Bonjour madam,” he greets her, tipping his head. She looks at him and smiles back.  
“Bonjour, monsieur,” she doesn’t start by saying her price. An accomplishment on its own.  
“Do tell me, what do I need to do to bed such a beautiful woman like yourself?” Athos puts on his best face and stands straight, knowing his jacket is untied for once and his muscles are visible through the thin linen of his shirt. She blushes, which is something Athos is totally getting used to. Everyone blushes at his presence lately.  
“I’m sure a gentleman like yourself wouldn’t have to visit here to bed beautiful women,” she says. He shrugs casually.  
“Yes, but what if the most beautiful woman in all of France is here and I really don’t want anyone else but her?” she blushes even more now.  
“Well, in that case, I would say I’m yours to do as you please,” Athos smiles radiantly.  
“And what of the price, milady?”  
“For you, I’ll make an exception. Just don’t tell anyone that I was free. I don’t want other men making the same demands,” she says and Athos smiles.  
“Very well then. It shall be our little secret,” and, with a wink at his friends, he follows her. 

When he comes back Porthos and d’Artagnan look unamused but Aramis seems to be having the time of his life.  
“You had fun there?” Aramis asks him.  
“I do believe that’s required for these.. occupations.”  
“Ah, indeed. Well, I guess I’m the only left then, aren’t I?” Aramis says, getting up happily. Athos had known from the moment they walked in here Aramis wouldn’t duck out of the way of a challenge. Sure, Athos himself had chosen high up the food chain, knowing he was irresistible anyway (he really shouldn’t get used to that so quickly) considering Aramis and he got everything for free by now. And it seemed it was getting easier by the day. Anyway, so when they walked in and Athos had spotted the lady on the throne, he knew without a doubt Aramis would go for her. They chose a table close enough to hear and see and watched as he made his way to the throne.  
“Maybe next time you two team up you should make sure Aramis doesn’t set his standards quite so high,” Porthos mumbles with amusement.  
“You should be careful saying that. Being Aramis, he might just pull it off,” he answers. D’Artagnan snorts and Porthos looks unconvinced.  
“Bonjour, madam,” Aramis kneeled very obviously, displaying every part of his body as good as he could. He peeked her interest too.  
“Bonjour monsieur. What do you think would be a good offer for me?” Athos pulls a face. Risky question. He sure hoped Aramis could find a way out. He didn’t care much for giving blow jobs.  
“A good offer? My heart perhaps?” Aramis says with a radiating smile. Just like with Athos, nearly every girl was looking at him now.  
“A heart is always a nice price. But it’s not exactly solid now, is it?”  
“You’re absolutely right, excuse me please,” Aramis walks over to one of the easier girls holding a bouquet of roses and turns back. “Perhaps a rose would be a better offer? It’s always a good way to win a woman’s heart, certainly,” he says, walking closer and placing the rose carefully on her dress. She’s blushing rather heavily now. If it wasn’t for how she phrased her question, Athos is sure he’d already been gone.  
“That always seems to be the case. And for you, monsieur? Do you think it’s winning me over?”  
“Well, I would say yes. Either that, or you always carry the most beautiful and radiating smile of France on your face,” Aramis says, plastering a goofy smile to his own face. She chuckles and possibly blushes even more.  
“I wouldn’t say I usually do,” she says.  
“In that case. I know it’s a terrible thing to ask from someone you just met, but do you mind if I ask it anyway? I just can’t resist you I fear. Because, you see, with such a beautiful face that lights up with such a radiant smile, I can’t even imagine what treasure must be hiding under such an exquisite dress,” she chuckles again.  
“I suppose a man’s curiosity can’t be helped. Very well then, you can bed me,” she says. Aramis smiles and offers her his arm and they leave.  
“I believe you two owe us some blowjobs,” Athos says easily. The both of them glare at him. He’s really going to have to get used to being either totally and completely admired and loved for his charms, or being on the receiving end of a glare. Half-hearted as it may be. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t have to be now. I’m still quite sated,” he smirks at them.  
“Yeah, be a smart-ass about it. How did you even manage anyway?”  
“It’s my natural charm. Haven’t you noticed?” he asks seriously.  
“Natural charm my ass. That might’ve worked on those, but not the girl you chose,” Athos looks over at her and she smiles shyly at him. He smiles back and tips his head.  
“I just know my way with words,” he shrugs casually. 

“You should’ve seen their faces. It was brilliant,” says Aramis once back at their lodgings.  
“Yeah, Aramis about that. I don’t think we ever stopped?”  
“Stopped what?” Athos shows him the pendant he’d been wearing most of his life. He’d crushes it on accident an hour ago, while yesterday afternoon he was trying to with all his might and it didn’t work. And they should’ve stopped changing by now. Aramis saw it and now sees it crushed on the table and frowns.  
“Changing. I think we’re still changing,” Athos says, sitting down. “I told you it was getting easier to charm people. And it’s not the only thing that hasn’t stopped apparently,” he lets the useless pendant slide to the floor. He didn’t want it anymore, that’s why he’d tried to break it yesterday. But he couldn’t part with it.  
“So, we’re still getting more charming by the day? That’s good. I’m really enjoying this.”  
“Yeah, charming’s fun, but what about accidently throwing people across rooms? Or hearing a sneeze in Spain?” he knew the second one was exaggerated but it did bring his point across. Aramis seemed to think it over.. then shrugged.  
“Nothing we can do about it, right. So we better get used to it. Come on man, it’ll be fun. And at least we showed Porthos and d’Artagnan,” Aramis chuckles. After a short while, Athos felt his own laughter bubbling up.  
“Yeah, you’re right,” he says, laughing it off. They’d make it. Perhaps one day the two of them could even be turned as well. There were four musketeers before, why not forever? Yeah, it’d be good. 

THE END


End file.
